Motivation
Motivatation (also known as Punish Time or Sweet Time) is a series of mini-games allowing the Player to bond with the girls and raise their abilities and trust in the Player. When getting a new girl the Player must raise her Motivation by one level in one of the various types before she will fight in battle. Motivation is achieveable by collecting CM; the currency of the game. Throughout all versions of Criminal Girls the Motivation Methods have been varied. Also check out Motivation for Criminal Girls 2. Basics Motivation is used to teach the girls a new skill. These can range from increased stats, field moves, attacks, Magical skills, and Automatic Abilities. Each Motivation has four levels and upon completing four levels of one of the five sets, the Player can be given a Wish from the Girl and upon finishing, the CM needed for her will decrease. For extra CM the girls can also wear eye masks or a cloth over their mouth, but this is for physical purposes and does not gain more points. In the Japanese version, this quiets the girls or slightly changes their sounds. For each motivation, there are unique outfits the girls wear. The player can see what level they are currently on from the Heart next to the Girls Portrait. It starts as red and after reaching Max Level turns yellow. After all four levels of a Motivation is finished for a girl, the player will no longer need to pay CM for that specific girl. Motivation is very straight-forward. The player must follow a specific command for each type to rid of the Girls Temptations. Pink mean the player has to do it on the screen, while blue uses the rear touchpad. The player only has a limited time for each Temptation that appears and they can score up 200 points. For each miss, the player loses 10 points. In the original game the player did various simple activities on a covered screen while small circles moved around to reveal various parts of the girl while her chibi stood in the corner with the object. Maintenance *Item - Soft Whip *Activity - The player spanks the character. *Costume - School Gym uniforms Originally the player had to follow the moving sphere and make use of a heart-shaped marking. In the remake, the player uses the front or back touchpad to smack the markings that appear in various spots. Edgeplay *Item - Shock Stick *Activity - Flip the switch for a small jolt. *Costume - Animal Cosplay Originally the player only had to mash the X-button to charge up the shocking device. In the remake the player must drag the shock stick across a small switch into the down position. Slippery Slope *Item - Strange Fluid *Activity - The player drips liquid onto the girl. *Costume - Beach Wear The player had to follow the various spheres to determine where to drip the liquid. In the remake, the player uses the heart bottle and holds it over slime creatures. Tickle Party *Item - Feather Duster *Activity - Rub the feather duster back and forth to tickle the girl. *Costume - Date Outfit The player matches two heart symbols on screen to form the picture. In the remake, the player swipes the feather across the symbols Aftercare *Item - *Activity - Drag the small fluffy clouds to various locations to cuddle with the girl. *Costume - Sleeping Gown Trivia *In the original Japanese version of the game, the girls will moan and protest during the minigame. However, in the English translation the soundbytes are removed and replaced with a heartbeat sound effect. **If the "Be Quiet" option is picked, the gag will muffle their words. In the english game, using it changes nothing. *In the original game, the player could use an eye mask on the girls. This was left out of the remake. *Originally the girls did not have costumes to wear and they did not move, the Player had to do various activities to clear the sexual image of the girl. *The name "Motivation" replaced "Punishment" for the sake of making the activities sound consensual, according to a staff member of the english release. Gallery Maitenence HimekamiMait.png KisaragiMait.png YukoMait.png Mait Shin.png Alice Mait.png Ran Mait.png Sako Mait.png Edgeplay KisEdge.png MiuEdge.png Ranedge.png SakoEdge.png ShinEdge.png Edgeplay Hime.png Alice Edgeplay.png Slippery Slope KisaSlip.png MiuSlip.png Ranslip.png TomoeSlip.png SakoSlip.png Slippery Hime.png Ep 28 Screenshot 2015-04-27 09-45-40 - Copy - Copy.png Alice Slippery.png Tickle Party MiuTickle.png Tickle Party Kisaragi.png Tickle Hime.png Tickle Shin.png Alice Tickle.png Ran Tickle.png Sako Tickle.png Aftercare Aftercare Hime.png Aftercare Shin.png Alice Aftercare.png Ran Aftercaare.png Sako Aftercare.png Category:Gameplay Category:Motivation